


the world is bearable (til I get the urge to kiss you)

by KiriKay



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: !!!, Acting, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, No More Left To Say, Reiji Kotobuki is a Gay Disaster, all the cute stuff we all love and adore, im bad at tagging so, knife play but the prop knife kind where reiji is a fucking disaster child, or well a few missing scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriKay/pseuds/KiriKay
Summary: Reiji has a few thoughts about filming No More Left To Say, mainly that it was solely made to make his heart unbearably fond and warm.





	the world is bearable (til I get the urge to kiss you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethras/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARU THIS IS LATE AND SMOL, BUT ITS FOR U SO I HOPE U LIKE IT
> 
> ILL WRITE ALL THE REIAI IN THE WORLD 4 U MARU

_No More Left to Say_ is unbearably _fun_ to film, all things considered, but Reiji is biased in his opinions since he gets to flirt with Ai for most of their scenes together. Just how often does that happen?! Last time they shared a set had been _Masquerade Mirage_ , where flirting was definitely _not_ allowed between their characters, so he had to keep to himself just how pretty he thought Ai looked in his costume.

But now, his character was edging on obsessed with Ai’s voice ( _Ai’s beautiful, ethereal, wonderful voice and did it count as acting if Reiji was just being honest_?) and got to compliment Ai almost constantly. It was Reiji’s goddamn dream role, and he’s not sure his heart is going to survive not being able to kiss Ai whenever he wants.

“Can you pay attention for more than two seconds?” Ai sighs out, settled warmly next to Reiji on the couch; since all of Quartet Night had been casted, it was easy to sit in the living room and practice together.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m just so excited to film a movie with all of us together~!” Reiji says, bouncing a little. “And I really like this script too!”

Ai sees right through Reiji almost immediately, rolling his eyes.

“Can you stop being gay until we’re done with this?” Ranmaru asks, mostly joking.

“Well if you like it so much,” Ai says slowly, bulldozing over Ranmaru smoothly. “Then you should _pay attention_.”

“Aye-aye, captain!” Reiji replies, saluting. Ranmaru groans.

“How is so much gay contained in one body?” Ranmaru asks, now only half joking.

“There’s nothing else in there.” Camus says coldly.

“Hey! Rude!”

* * *

 

The director is calm and creative, and when Michael and Ray’s dialogue isn’t flowing quite right, he stops the scene. It’s the end of the day, and Reiji has already gotten used to the weight of tossing his prop knife around, so it hadn’t been a wasted day at least.

“I think the dialogue isn’t really working,” he says thoughtfully. “So, if you have any improvements, please feel free to attempt them. I think you two can make some very good improvisations together since you’re familiar to each other, yes?”

“We can definitely manage.” Ai says, glancing at Reiji with something positively wicked in his eyes. “Hopefully we do not disappoint.”

“I have full faith in your acting.” the director says with a wide smile. “We shall pick up tomorrow then.”

* * *

 

Reiji kisses Ai in the changing room, trying to get as much contact in as possible. Ai huffs out a laugh, hugging Reiji around the shoulders obligingly as they kiss. Reiji is buzzing out of his skin with how handsome Ai looks dressed like this, how nice it is to have Ai sing for him, and Ai is well aware of it, if his little amused noises are anything to go by.

“I’m gonna flirt with you _so_ hard.” Reiji promises, insanely pleased at the deep pink that starts to flood Ai’s lips.

“I know.” Ai assures, kissing Reiji’s cheek. “Now let’s get dressed already so you can flirt with me for real now.”

* * *

 

“You’re a danger with that knife.” Camus says one afternoon during a break. “Stop tossing it around.”

“But Myu, it's _fun_ !” Reiji whines, tossing his knife around even _more_.

It _is_ fun until he accidentally flings it to the side and loses his grip. The knife goes flying in a surprisingly straight line, even with Reiji’s scrambling fingers reaching for it desperately, and with very little pretense Ai snaches it up from the air in front of his face.

“Reiji.” Ai says, voice staunchly cold. “Please stop throwing things. This instant, preferably.”

“Nice catch.” Ranmaru says nonchalantly. “You probably calculated that, didn't you?”

“I did, which is why Reiji is lucky _I_ was the one who got the knife flung at them.”

“I'm so sorry Ai-Ai!” Reiji yelps, rushing over as more apologies spill from his lips.

“We can call it practice for when you actually have to throw a knife around me,” Ai says dryly. “Just that on screen, you have to throw it over my shoulder instead of at my face.”

It turns out Reiji is bad at missing, because when said scene does come up he flings the goddamn knife at Ai’s face. Ai catches smoothly, and to his credit he doesn't even bother breaking character. Reiji is a little bit more in love already.

* * *

 

“Very charming, Ray,” Michael murmurs, lips almost curled in amusement. “But you’re not the only one with some experience.”

“I don't doubt you at all.” Ray replies diligently.

* * *

 

It’s edited out of the official screening but makes the director's cut.

* * *

 

Whoever wrote the script doesn't know how to flirt, Reiji decides, because it's all terrible.

“Director,” Reiji says kindly one day. “I really think I can make the more fun dialogue sound more natural if you let me edit it a little more. I know you gave Ai and me some choice on dialogue, but I would like to change some more if it’s possible!”

“I was so thrilled when I heard you had accepted the role, Kotobuki,” the director starts, a smile crinkling his eyes. “Because you're such a clever man, and I truly admire your acting skills. So I am quite willing to allow you some leeway as long as you stay true to the theme of the movie, yes?”

“Thank you sir, I'll do my absolute best!”

* * *

 

"You deserve a bigger stage." Ray murmurs, watching Michael step on stage with a smile. "You're amazing."

"What I may or may not deserve isn't what I want." Michael says, glancing at Ray coolly. They hadn't officially opened yet, but because of Don Camillo’s influence Ray had a bit of favoritism. Michael begins setting up on stage as he speaks, voice gentle. "This is where I belong. Where I _want_ to belong. I can't imagine singing for anyone else."

"A shame," Ray says, unable to look away. "If it were by me, you'd always have safe haven with us."

"You have such wishful thinking." Michael laughs out.

The camera pans to a long shot, Michael on stage with the mic stand in front of him and Ray on the other side, standing on the main floor. Ray's hand twitches softly, towards the stand, and something in his face changes.

"It isn't wishful if I could give you a theatre to sing in, a larger audience," Ray says.

* * *

 

 _If I could give you the world,_ Reiji thinks. Maybe it shows in his eyes.

* * *

 

"I don't need fame, Ray." Michael says. With a sigh, he makes his way back down to the main floor, and now they're in front of each other because Ray had followed Michael dutifully with his body, drawn in. "Thank you, though."

"I wish I could give you that though, angel."

* * *

 

 _Angel_ was not part of the script. Nobody stops them.

* * *

 

"I work for what I have," Michael says. "And what I have now is enough."

“If that's what you want, then I can't say much.” Ray sighs out, but he smiles after a moment. “You should do a mic test, just to check. . .”

“You can just ask me to sing, Ray.” Michael teases, lips twitching upwards. “Although I think it interesting that the same mouth that would gladly try to take me to bed faisl to voice the most innocent of desires.”

Ray’s face flames up.

* * *

 

 _Holy shit,_ Reiji thinks.

Ai glows in a faintly amused way under the set lights. It's ethereal and it makes Reiji's heart beat a little harder.

* * *

 

“Your singing is special,” Ray barrels on, and Reiji is _so_ glad the line is vague enough for the current use. “It's. . . pure.”

“Then I suppose I can sing for you a little.” Michael relents.

* * *

 

The director yells “cut!” and Ai laughs, soft and shy.

“That was probably too much on my part.” Ai says lightly.

“I love it,” the director says with a smile. “The way it caught Kotobuki off guard really works with the power dynamic between Ray and Michael. Good call Mikaze.”

“Thank you.” Ai says, bowing a little.

* * *

 

There's a few more moments like those peppered throughout filming, and they guarantee that Reiji won't be able to watch without blushing a least a little. In fact, when they go to the first official public screening, Reiji has his palms pressed to his cheeks just about every time he and Ai are on screen together. The crowd lets out a few catcalls at some of them, which just makes Reiji want to disappear into his seat forever and ever.

Ai doesn't even blink where Reiji is dissolving from existence, instead smiling coyly and joking quietly with Camus at his side. The fact that Reiji has to wait til they get home to kiss Ai’s smile is torture, but he’d gladly sit through it; as if sensing his poorly hidden desires, Ai rests his hand on Reiji’s knee and squeezes softly.

 _This. This was good. This was a really good experience,_ Reiji decides.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i forgot maru's ao3 handle for a hot minute lkfkdjfkjfg ILY MARU
> 
>  
> 
> [im here as always](http://selenolatries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
